DESCRIPTION: The purpose of the conference is to bring together scientists working at the forefront of biomolecular NMR, to foster the free exchange of cutting-edge, pre-publication work, and to establish directions for exploiting computation to solve difficult problems in the field. Gordon Conferences provide a valuable means of disseminating information and ideas in a way that cannot be achieved through the usual channels of communication; that is, publications and presentations at large scientific meetings. This meeting is the second of what is intended to be a biannual conference. Computation plays a crucial role in virtually every aspect of biomolecular NIMR, from data acquisition and analysis to structure determination. In order to reflect the full breadth of the field, a broad, multinational representation of scientists engaged in both experiment and computation has been assembled. Central themes of the conference will be the interdependence of experiment, theory, and computation, and the contributions that computation can make to advancing the frontiers of biomolecular NIMR. Sessions will be devoted to new sources of structural and dynamical information, computer-aided assignment, treatment of dynamic disorder and structural heterogeneity, intermolecular interaction and drug discovery, and NMR and structural genomics.